Previously, many types of clasps or clips using magnets have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means for removeably holding objects together without damage.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,195,492JohnsonApr. 1, 19804,520,536HataJun. 4, 19854,912,944Crosley et al.Apr. 3, 19905,008,984LevyApr. 23, 19916,640,398 B2HoffmanNov. 4, 20036,851,279 B2HartgroveFeb. 8, 2005
Johnson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,492 teaches a post to extend thru the pierced hole in an ear lobe. In one embodiment a post is formed of a magnet including a stop, with the mating opposite post formed of a magnetically attractive material which may be another magnet or metal material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,536 issued to Hata relates to a damper for holding articles of clothing together which consists of a front member, a clamp member and pivot means to hold the members together with a space in between.
Crosley et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,944 discloses an article of jewelry having a base element which supports an ornamented substrate element thereon by magnetic attraction. Both the base element and the substrate have magnetically attractable properties and at least one of them has the properties of a permanent magnet permitting interchange with other like elements.
Levy in U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,984 teaches a jewelry closure which includes a pair of closure members magnetically engaging together. One or both members include a magnet. A first closure of the pair is supported by a casing which extends outwardly to receive the second closure, with the closure secured with a clip attached to the outer surface of the casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,398 B2 issued to Hoffman is for magnetic clasps securing the opposite ends of chains and other jewelry. Each clasp includes separable bodies by means of magnets that have been poled to present opposed surfaces.
Hartgrove in U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,279 B2 discloses jewelry articles having magnetic element and interchangeable settings which are magnetically coupled to body portions.